The Dawn Stone
by MewX
Summary: Lone Mewtwo's mind is infested with darkness, his only hope being a dawn stone. But how can he save himself, and how will his life progress?
1. Chapter 1

**A'ight, let's write the first story ^^  
Should you find any grammatic errors, so please send me a message or put in a review. I'd appreciate that.  
**

**IT IS THE FIRST STORY I HAVE WRITTEN (at least in english, lol), SO GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE! **

Enough talk, let's begin.

**Chapter 1  
Summary: Mewtwo's mind is infested with darkness. He gets one new friend, even if he saw him for short time. The light in him still tries to warn him... **

The entire backyard was enlighted by the grey moonlight, everything being as colorful as the darkness. Heavy rain fell on the leaves and the grass, creating an orchestra of sounds with mere drops, just like the tears that were flooding Mewtwo's eyes.  
_Why couldn't I do this..._, the psychic thought, his jeans and t-shirt being all wet and stiffened. He slowly sank to the ground, leaning against a wall, as the rain fall increased. In the distance he registered a thunder, but he didn't care right now.  
He had lost to the dark ones... His mind was now theirs, cradled in dark thoughts and fear...  
_Why me!  
_Resting his head in his paws, he sniffed in and heard the echo of his slight sobs, thrown back at him from the dark, lifeless walls.  
_I have shown them weakness... And now I bear the consequences..._  
He sniveled again and laid down on the wet grass, slowly smelling the soporific scent of the humid flowers and branches that looped in the soil.  
Mewtwo felt his eyes closing slowly, as if they'd try to do it unperceived, and he didn't resist to sleep anymore, bewildering images flashing around his inner eye...

"Hey, you, yeah you! Wake up!"  
"Huuh? Wha...Where am I?"  
"You just came to sleep in the school's backyard. You better get outta here, before someone calls the principal!"  
"Woah...I feel real dizzy and all...What time is it?"  
"Yeah, it's 8:32, so you should get up in eight minutes. Or else all hell breaks loose here."  
Mewtwo's eyelids rebounded in a flash, and he was happy with no sun being present right now.  
"Who are you, anyway?", he murmured and lolled against the wall again, his thoroughly washed clothes now stiff as they dried.  
"The name's Brian. Well, atleast everyone calls me that", the voice came from next to him and Mewtwo turned his head slightly, feeling a warm flame next to his hand.  
There sat a quite appealing Charmeleon, clothed in a white shirt with a leather jacket on top and black jeans. His facial expression was somehow concerned, altough it was hard to tell because of the white sunglasses covering his ruby eyes.  
"So, what's your name?"  
"Uh, well... I'm the only one of my kind, so... Just call me Mewtwo."  
"You related with Mew or what, man?"  
"Um...It's not that we're the same bloodline or something... I am some sort of clone of his, or atleast that's what I heard..."  
"Very interesting...I wonder...", Brian said, apparently lost in thoughts. Mewtwo watched the little dragon-like pokemon resting his head in a clawed hand, making "hm" sounds once or twice.  
"Do you know where I can...ah, nevermind...", Mewtwo began and stopped, scaring the thought away quickly. He did _not _want to be roped into that again...  
The Charmeleon lifted his head up again and rested it against the brick-wall, sighing slightly.  
"So, any results?"  
"Nah... Still no idea who you are..."  
"When do you have to go? I'm in lack of companion anyway..."  
"The bell rings, I go. That's how it works here."  
"Still don't understand.. Why did you wake me up in the first place?"  
"Well, I didn't want you to get problems and all..."  
"I don't mind, I'm just thinking about it..."  
And then the bell rang, separating them forever...

Mewtwo's violet eyes examined the backyard as he sat on the old roof of the school building, his hind legs crossed with his hands resting on them.  
_This world...We were given a present, the present of life...and we wasted it. Still, it is restoring now..._  
Completely absentminded, he doodled on a sheet of paper he found in his pocket, trying to copy the image of his thoughts. The only sounds to be heard in his ears was the soft scratching from the pencil moving rapidly on the white space, now covered with greyish lines.  
Some seconds later, he heard a sound like velcro being torn open, and he flashed his eyes downwards, surveying the area for something, while he held his ears shut with pure telekinetic energy.  
In the still damp grass he could clearly see a stone shining in the dazzling sunlight, the light being reflected in hundreds of rays. Eventually he got up and levitated vertically, aiming to grab the shiny object in the small grassy square framed by a blank stone wall.  
As his feet slowly touched the ground, he felt something inside his head, like a drifting thought, going contrariwise to the others.  
_What are you?_, he mumbled mentally and reached out for the stone, as he heard a response, slowly emitting from the light orb in his mind.  
_I...am...your good side..._, the very mind itself responded in a somewhat light, soft voice, but sounding weakened and harried.  
_But how? Am I...bad?  
No..._, the voice responded as softly as possible, again supressed by a weird force.  
_I eagerly await your response.  
So...You were ME...but...The dark mind took over, and it is now shrouding you with everything you hate, everything you...can't...take...  
What qualities do you have that I don't?  
Peace, love, understanding, astonishment...But this is not of matter right now. If you lose me, you will be overwhelmed by the dark... Call me a life-savior, if you prefer.  
So what? You can manage to save me from the clutches of evil?  
Sort of, yes, so to speak...  
And how do I develop your strength?  
It is very easy...  
_Suddenly Mewtwo could feel the connection disintegrate at a fast rate, the words getting blurry and slow...  
_All...yo...ha...to do...is...get...a...m-  
_And then, the small lump disappeared, vanishing with the piece of information not given. Mewtwo growled slightly as his hand rushed down, grabbing the small stone and holding it before his purple eyes, examining the stone's nature.  
It was an average sized dawn stone, the light-blue star in its center shining slightly, emitting a disturbing coolness, making Mewtwo shiver slightly. But what had brought it here?

Eventually school ended, and so did Mewtwo's day. There wasn't much he could do anyway, so he leaned against a tree and held his dawn stone against the winter sun, watching the lights flicker with eager eyes. The light, split by the prism core, was shining in every color of the rainbow, thrown against every wall and surface next to him. He let out a cry of utter joy and laughed, as a crowd started to merge around him, everyone being fully astonished by the grand dawn stone in Mewtwo's paw. As he noticed, he let his hand fully encase the object of enjoyment and looked around, meeting the interested gaze of 19 pokemon standing around him, their mouths opened wide in an "o"-like shape.  
A mild breeze came from Mewtwo's right side, and with it, the scent of something else...  
It was like a flower field in spring, with traces of fresh cinammon and honey...  
_What...can this be?  
_He sniffed in some seconds and tried to locate the source, but it wasn't anywhere nearby.  
Absent-minded, he let the stone sink into a pocket and left the crowd, following the hypnotising scent that invaded his nose, the image of the outside world slowly blurring before his eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mewtwo's eyesight cleared in the same moment when he didn't receive the wonderful scent anymore. He slowly stopped moving, examining the back alley the scent hat led him to. The dark brick walls surely had been tempered with, seeing as the graffitis were fully covering them. On the ground, there wasn't really much stuff, a small pattern of grass with a tree, hiding a wooden bench.  
Why did he end up here? Mewtwo bursted his own bubble of dreams and sighed, trying to imagine the mansion he had thought to be led to before. The luxurious balcony was still clearly visible to him, with the golden balustrade and marble platings...  
Shaking his head abruptly, he sat down on the small bench and closed his eyes, aiming for inner tranquility again, as a shy voice interrupted:  
"Er...Hi, um... c-could you, um, you know, use a little..um...company?"  
Mewtwo smirked slightly, turning his still eye-closed head into the direction the voice had come from. The scent returned again in the same moment he did, letting his mind drift off in joy and marvel at the slight cinnamon...  
"Sure", he muttered and leaned his head against the humid wood, his facial expression fully relaxed and anesthetic. The scent sure had its effect...  
After some seconds, he discerned a new heat source next to him, although diminutive and weak. Soft fur brushed against his own, and as a peaceful being in the moment, Mewtwo allowed it to happen. In doing so, he felt every detail of the opposite pokemon.  
Something was still weird, as the fur felt very familiar to him...  
Eyes closed, he still had no idea, so he tried a conversation, starting very lamely.  
"So...where do you live?"  
"Outskirts 234, you?"  
"Central, number 839..."  
"Why are your eyes closed, anyway?"  
_Your scent_, his thoughts urged him to say, but he just wasn't able to say that to someone he just had met, so the only words he told were:  
"It was a rough day..."  
"Um...Won't you at least tell me your name?"  
"I'm Mewtwo."  
"Wait...You mean _the _Mewtwo?", the voice asked in a heavy disbelief, starting to marvel at the name.  
_Right. Is there another one, or what?_, the winter breeze of his thoughts asked silently.  
"No...But many pokemon use Transform to change into one in an effort of getting famous...I was simply wondering if you were the real one.", the exuberant shyness answered and giggled.  
"And I tried to find you!", the voice came again, now in a tone of heavy concern and reproach.  
"Wh...You...tried to find me?", he exclaimed and opened his eyes in surprise, meeting light blue eyes in a serious gaze.  
"Just tell me this is a joke, and vanish...", he cursed, flinging his arms around in unapologetic gestures of irritation. But Mew's expression remained calm and focused.  
"It's not, and you know that, right? Besides, why do you always react like this when you see me?"  
"Because..."  
"Sorry, didn't hear that?"  
"It's just..."  
But how could he admit his deeply slumbering feelings towards the other one?  
"I'm hearing?"  
The haze of irritation slowly faded and calmed down altogether, so Mewtwo tardily regained his senses.  
"Because something inside me tells me to scare you away...And it would be best to obey it.", he responded eerily and activated his psychic teleportation, inhaling the wonderful scent one last time in the process...

Nature's humid temper again showed off its skills with another storm in the evening. Luckily for Mewtwo, he was already lying down on his big sofa, cuddling with the bedding whilst reading a novel he had bought before arriving at home.  
The soft dim lights shrouded the living room in an almost romantic atmosphere, and was a total difference compared to the floodlight outside. The black curtains with the label "_made in Cerulean City_" were close-drawn together, preventing the lights emitted from the outside world to enter the room.  
The silence was harshly broken by Mewtwo's phone, and it took him some time to become aware of it. He slowly let the book sink down and crawled out of the blankets, yawning and overwhelmed by his lassitude. Eventually he reached out for the small glass table and answered the mobile.  
"Hello?", he murmured lamely and scratched his back, focusing on keeping his eyes open.  
"Hi there, sleepy head. Brian's talking."  
"Oh, hey. What's up?"  
"There is a contest in town, and seeing as there are many legendaries arriving, you should get here in an instant!"  
"Is Mew there?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Ah, fuck..."  
**_Don't give in to hate..._**_  
_"So, will you show up?"  
"Well, I can try..."  
_**That's the way to go...**  
_"Great! See you there, okay?"  
"Bye, see you."  
He layed down on his back and tried to get an overview on the whole situation.  
_Why does he have to show up there...  
__**Stop feeling hate**, _his dawn stone interrupted and emitted that strange but calming coolness again, now directly streamed into his mind. The dissappointment clouding his thoughts slowly faded again, and he took the stone with him just to serve as security.  
He turned off the lights and walked around in the jet-black room, feeling the effects of the stone and the darkness collide in his mind. Absent-minded he grabbed the same scarf he had worn in the night in which he had been standing on a building in New York, reminding himself how the muffler's ends were fluttering in the strong wind.  
His paw returned from the insides of his pocket, holding the cold dawn stone in a tight grip. The room got illuminated with a light blue shine, and he felt happiness rising from the deepest corner of his heart.  
With one last glance he left the house, the eternal dawn stone's shine glaring in the moonlight, like a blue light on a black wall as he levitated through the sky, his scarf oscillating behind him in long striations...


End file.
